sometimes death is only the beginning
by Fifilablonk
Summary: It's been 19 years since the great battle of hogwarts and now the children of the survivors are on there way to school,will they be able to choose between good and bad,dark and light, or to even try and have a normal life while living in the shadows of there parents,or will history try and repeat itself there only one way to find out ...please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE _I do not own the right to harry potter J. is the proud owner of that story,i do own the rights to this story so dose_ LIVEBREATHEBOOKS **_**as this story could never of been done with out her help and if u like this story u will like love her to please review**_

The first of September was as crisp like an apple, as the Potter family bobbled across the road towards Kings Cross Station. James began to resume the argument he had started in the car, much too his parents dismay. "I won't. I won't be in Slytherin!" Albus said for about what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

"James, darling, give it a rest would you?"said Ginny who was about at the end of her patience.

"I only said that he might be" said James ginning at his younger brother, but James caught the look in his mother eye and kept his mouth shut, only chancing cocky smirks at his brother when she wasn't looking.

Once there were deep inside the station, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run heading straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Before he had even caught a glimpse of the train there was a scream and a loud thud as his trolley came to a sudden halt. Unprepared for the quick motion change, he went flying, thankfully, landing on something soft. As he opened his eyes and the world came back into focus, he could see his mother standing over him, looking quite angry. Standing in front of her was his brother Al. He was biting his lips down, trying not to laugh.

"James!" She was using that tone of voice that meant he had really done it. At the same time she spoke, he heard another voice just below him say "Do you mind?" When James didn't respond the voice got louder "Get off me!" As his dad seemed to be thinking faster than him, he put out a hand to help him to his feet and off the angry stranger. James could see that a crowd had now formed around him. People were pointing and laughing at the sight that lay before them. James quickly let go of his dad hand and spun to face the person whom had caused him to crash.

"You should bloody well learn to look where you're going!" James roared. The person on the floor was a young girl. She had very long black hair, and a pale face. Her eyes were a massive contrast to the color of her face and hair, standing out with a brilliant deep blue color. She looked familiar to James, but he knew he had never actually met her before. The girl was attempting to get up from underneath the trunks that where plied around her.

"Well you should really learn to walk properly before try your hand at running!" she snapped just as loudly back at him. "What the hell are you on about? I walk just fine thanks." James hissed back at her. She rolled her eyes as she struggled with a rather large trunk, "You don't have to run though the barrier like a loony to get onto the platform. You can just as easily walk. Would save everyone the trouble of being ran over." She had finally freed herself. Her head lifted up to push her black hair out of her face, then she gestured over to the barrier. "Just as those people have just demonstrated," She began angrily brushing herself off. James and the rest of his family looked over to the direction she had pointed, only to see his aunt and uncle and their two kids, Rose and Hugo make their way through the Barrier.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" his uncle Ron asked, as him and the rest of his family made their way over towards them. "James got knocked on his butt." Al sniggered, clearly pleased that fate had gotten his brother back for teasing him. Ron burst out laughing, as did the rest of the family. James, even with his very red face, joined in as well. The only ones who weren't were Harry and Hermione. They were both staring curiously at the girl in front of them, eyes wide. The laughter began to fade as Hermione walked up to the girl, a very unusual look on her face. "It can't be…" she whispered.

Harry took a few steps forward as well, blinking furiously, as if he didn't believe his own eyes. "Hermione, it's not her," he said reaching out to grab Hermione's arm. "Let me guess," the girl started, crossing her arms over her chest, looking indifferent. "Bellatrix ." At this the rest of the Potter and Weasley family stared at her, their mouths open. "Mum what's going on?" Rose asked, reaching out to hold onto her dads arm. "Oh my goodness…" said Ginny, her hand covering her mouth as she got a good look at the girl that was now being gawked at. The girl, who now looked very uncomfortable, lifted her head a bit higher and repeated, "Bellatrix.

I look like her, and judging by the look on your faces you must have known her." "Yes you do, and we did know her." said Harry, still staring at her in disbelief. Ron muttered, "Unfortunately," under his breath. "Then I'm sure that you are very aware that she died 19 years ago and I'm just 11. I think we can all work out the math, so you can all stop gawking at me like I'm some kind of science experiment." She finished sharply. She seemed to be trying to look angry, but her eyes gave her away how uncomfortable she was. She began picking up her luggage, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a train to 's been a real pleasure." She gave James a sarcastic smirk before walking towards the train to begin putting up her things.

"And I had thought I had seen everything." Harry Potter said, staring after her still in disbelief. "Must be some kind of mistake, mate. A mere coincidence." Ron said, clapping him on the shoulder. Hermione gave him an exasperated look, "She looked exactly like her Ron! They could have been twins! That's no coincidence. It can't be." "Well I don't see what-"Ron was cut off by Ginny clearing her throat. "Now, not that I don't just love seeing you three back at it, but I do believe that there is time for this conversation another time. You know, maybe after we've gotten all of our children on the Hogwarts Express?" She was looking directly at Harry as she spoke. "Of course, Dear. Come on kids! Let's get you all sorted and off to school.

" Albus had flinched at the word sorted, and was looking very anxious again. "Still worried about which house you're going to be in, huh Al?" He said clapping his brother on the shoulder as they made their way to the train with their belongings, "Don't worry! Every single person in our family ever has been in Gryffindor. No pressure or anything." Al opened his mouth to retort back, but he was cut off by his father. "James that's enough." He said in his 'you better end this right now or I will' voice. "Take your brother's things for him will you. I want to have a word with him.

" James rolled his eyes, but did as his father instructed. Harry placed both of his hands on his youngest son's shoulders and crouched down so they were at eye level. "Now, what is all this worrying about? There is no need to be nervous. Hogwarts is amazing! I wish I could get on that train and come along with you." Albus sighed, "It's just… what if I… what if I'm not in Gryffindor like the rest of our family? What If I'm in a different house? What if the sorting hat puts me in Slytherin?

" Now it was his dad's turn to sigh, "Albus Severus Potter. You are named after the two bravest men I have ever known, and one of them was in Slytherin." Albus tried to fake a smile, but he really wasn't all that comforted. "But, if you really want to be put in Gryffindor, the sorting hat takes your word into account." "Really?" Al asked, actually smiling now. "Positive! Now," He said as the train whistle blew signifying that it was about to depart. "Give me a hug quick!"

 _ **so what did u think? please let me know and review the next chapter will be up shorty**_

 _ **livebreathebook u are my hero for helping me get this story out of my head and making it into the story u see before u xxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** _ **HI I HOPE U ARE LIKING IT SO FAR I WILL TRY AND UPDATE A.S.A.P again i do not own the rights to harry potter J. dose. I and livebreathebooks own the right to only this story as with out her help my dream could never come true,thank you and please review xxx**_

Al and Rose where trying to find the compartment that their other siblings where in but, after a while of searching, they were still nowhere to be found. "Come on Al, let's just go in this one," Rose said, pointing to the next compartment.

"I'm sure they will come find us eventually." As Al slid the door open, he realized that there where students already sitting in the compartment and they had seemed to have walked in on a pretty intense argument. "Sorry," he said quickly, trying not to look at either off them, "we can go find somewhere else.

" "No stay!" said a girl, with lots of anger in her voice. "Come on, let's all have a good look at the freak that looks like one of the worse villains in wizarding history. Go on! Take pictures! I'll even sign them for you!" "Calm down will you? All I said was that you looked like her.

" said a young boy, with snow white hair who was sitting in the seat opposite her. "Jeez you don't have to be so touchy.

" "Hmf." she breathed, folding her arms in front of her, and turning to look out the window. At that point Rose taped Al on the shoulder. She was staring at him as if to say 'let's get out of here' but Al just shook his head, turning back to face the other two.

"Well I don't know about you being the worse person just because of some resemblance, but right now you're the best for taking my brother out like you did!" Al began laughing again remembering the scene, "I can still see the look on his face while lying flat on his arss." She let out a sigh. "It was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen." she said while turning to face the young lad still standing in the door way. "Oh, I know," he started while walking into the compartment and taking the seat next to her. "But after the last two months of him playing tricks and taunting me about Hogwarts, it was about time he got a taste of it. I haven't laughed that hard in weeks," he said smiling at her.

"I'm Al Potter by the way," he said, holding his hand. "Trinity," She said, shaking his hand. "Trinity Threshel," she smiled for the first time, showing off her brilliant teeth. She looked much less intimidating, her whole face relaxing. "Nice to meet you Trinty. This is my cousin Rose Weasley," He said gesturing to Rose. "Hi," Rose said as she walked in and shook hands with Trinty. "And you are?" Rose asked, taking a seat beside the unknown blonde boy.

"Ummm, I think I best be off." he said trying to get his trunk down from above his head. He seemed to be really struggling with it considering they were both about the same size. "Why, is something wrong?" Rose asked, looking toward her cousin confused. Al just shrugged in response, so she turned her attention back to the boy. "We don't have cooties. Well at least I don't." She said trying to lighten the mood. The boy had finally managed to get his trunk loose, and flopped it on the seat next to Rose.

"Here goes nothing…" he whispered more to himself than the company inside the compartment. He held his hand out to Rose, "Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." His face was cringing, as if he was waiting for something to explode in his face. But, to his complete and utter surprise, she took his hand and shook it without even hesitating. "Very nice to meet you Scorpius." Rose was looking at Scorpius in wonder, still shaking her hand with his eyes bulging out of his head.

"I'm Al," Al butted in, putting his hand out for him to shake. Scorpius slowly turned his attention from Rose to Al. He finally released Rose's hand and shook Al's, still holding that same expression on his face. Rose started giggling silently. Then Al, and even Trinity, seemed to be holding in their laughs as well. Scorpius was still shacking Al's hand when the giggling started to go into hysterical laughter, then he finally seemed to snap out of it.

"I don't get it…" Scorpius said, looking from person to person, trying to deduce the source of the the laughter. "What's not to get?" said Al rubbing his hand though his already messy black hair. "Well your parents," He said gesturing towards Rose and then Al, "and my father hated each other." "Yep they sure did, "Al replied, putting his hands behind his head and leaning into them. A smug smile began to form on his face as he remembered all the stories his dad used to tell him about a white haired boy named Draco whom had always caused him trouble.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight," Rose said, turning to face Scorpius. "You were just going to leave even though you were here first, just because our parents didn't get along in school?" "Well yeah…" Scorpius said as his cheeks and ears turned a bright shade of pink. He started to rub the back of his head, looking down at his feet. "Well lucky for you we introduced ourselves.

We like to judge people for ourselves, not just based simply on what we've heard about someone's family." Rose said, smiling. "But my dad was a complete tosser." Scorpius replied, turning even redder. "So I've heard," said Al smirking, "but you're not your dad the same as I'm not my dad, so we will just have to sort this out for ourselves. Besides," Al said, smirking even bigger. "If you do start acting like a tosser, Rose won't hesitate to let you know.

" Then he put his hand up to the side of his face, pretending to block rose from hearing. "She did unfortunately inherit her mother temper," he whispered loudly.

"Ha Ha, you're so funny Al." Rose said smacking his hand away from his mouth.

"You see!" he said, winking to Scorpius. Scorpius finally laughed and seemed to relax a bit.

"So, I guess with both your parents being famous," Trinity started to say looking from Rose to Al, "and yours being infamous," she gestured towards Scorpius, "Then there's me having the looks of an evil death eater, all we need now is for the sorting hat putting us all in Slytherin and all will be right with the world.

" They all looked at each other in complete silence for a second, and then they all burst out laughing

 _ **sooooo what do u think so far ? is there anything people would like to add or have put into the story ?**_

 _ **please let me know by reviewing**_

 _ **once again livebreathebooks u are my shinning star xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guy's I hope u are all having a great day thank u for ur reviews and a huge thank u to livebreathebooks u are the best x x once again I do not own the rights to Harry Potter I and livebreathebooks own the rights to this plot**_

 _ **I hope u all like it xxxx**_

The hours seemed to wiz by as the four students chatted about Hogwarts and what mysteries awaited them at their first year at school.

"My dad said that when he was in his first year at school a troll got into the school and started smashing up the place," Scorpuis said excitedly, his knees bouncing up and down."Woah! That's so Cool!" All said, excitedly, even though he had heard the troll story loads of times, he didn't want to bring his dad into every conversation. He was starting to like Scorpuis and he was hoping that by the end of this train ride he would at least have made one friend.

"I brought some fake wands with me from my uncle's shop," Al went on saying as he went through one of his bags and pulling out at least twenty wands.

"Al, I really don't think it was necessary to bring that many," Rose said, shaking her head as both Trinity and Scorpuis took one of the wands, looking at then amazed.

"Of course it's necessary," Al countered, " I know for a fact that James has loads of these to trick all the first years and I want to get him at least once." "I will help you!" said Scorpuis, a wicked smile on his face. "Thanks mate!" replied Al, forming a wicked smile of his own. Rose just rolled her eyes, "Boys," she scoffed under her breath.

Rose seemed to notice that Trinity listened more than she really talked. Maybe she was just shy when she was around new people. She couldn't help but think that Trinity seemed to be slightly uncomfortable. She got especially quite when the others started to talk about other members of their families.

Rose came to the conclusion that trinity might be feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the talk about the golden trio. Even though Rose loved her mum, dad and uncle very much and was very proud of what they did, it was sometimes hard to make friends as she was not sure if they actually wanted to be her friend or just wanted to be her friend because of her parents.

The lunch trolley had finally made its way to their compartment, so as Al and Scorpius went to get some liquid wands and chocolate frogs, Rose switched seats so that she was sitting next to Trinity "so, what are your parents like?" Rose asked with a small smile. "erm… well they aren't really like your parents…" Trinity started to say while wrapping a stand of her long hair around her finger, looking uncomfortable again. "They are very strict and like things to be a certain way." Rose noticed Trinity's whole body shudder, as if cold water had been poured down her back. "My parents thought sending me to a muggle school when growing up would be undermining, so for the past six years I've been tutored at home by a rather horrible witch."

"Oh thank goodness," Scorpius started, as he walked back in with his arms full of sweets. "I thought I was going to be the only one who had to suffer that sort of crap."

"What sort of crap are we talking about? " Al asked, walking in behind Scorpius, his arms full with even more sweets.

"Home schooling "said Scorpius dropping down in his seat with a thud, looking up at Trinity. He could see the sadness that was probably showing through on his own face, in her own big blue eyes.

"So what was your tutor like?" Scorpius asked, while simultaneously putting a handful of chocolate frog in his mouth. "I bet they weren't as bad as mine," he mumbled, his mouth now full of chocolate. "Did they used to punish you too?" Trinity asked, cringing at the memories dancing around in her head.

"O yeah, all the time," Scorpius said, his mouth still full of chocolate. "They would make me do hard labor just like a muggle. Cutting grass, dusting, cleaning the toilets and washing windows, that kind of stuff." He continued chewing the chocolate in his mouth.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad. We had to do chores like that all the time at my house." said Rose reaching over to grab a couple of wands, handing one to Trinity. When she didn't take it, Rose looked up at her friends face. Trinity had gone very pale and her dark blue eyes where shining with unshed tears. But it was what she was doing to her hands that shocked Rose the most. They were clamped together with her nails digging into the backs of them, just on the brink of breaking the skin. "They just gave you muggle chores?" Trinity asked, her whole body was stiff from trying to stop herself from shaking with anger. "Yeah, but have you seen the size of Malfoy manner?! It's huge!" Scorpius said while stretching his arms out trying to demonstrate to Al how big it was.

Neither of the boys had noticed the slight change in her voice or the fact that the lights inside their carriage had gotten brighter. Rose, however, was fully aware. She very gently placed her hand onto Trinity's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Trinity quickly turned her face ready to release the anger inside her, that was almost at her breaking point, only to be met with a face full of concern. Trinity looked away towards the boys who were still oblivious to everything apart from their mouth full of sweets. She looked back at Rose again, with her hand still on Trinity's shoulder. Taking a deep breath in, Trinity held it and closed her eyes as she concentrated on relaxing herself. Within a few seconds, she could feel the anger slipping away. She let the air release from her lungs, along with her anger. She slowly unclamped her hands and stretched them out, attempting to get the blood flowing back into them. She took a short side glance at Rose, sure that she would find a look of disgust on her face.

But when she looked up, Rose was smiling reassuringly at her. She gave Trinity another squeeze on her shoulder before she reached down between them and pasted her a liquid wand. "Thanks you" Trinity mouthed at her, relived she hadn't scared her off.

Trinity was just starting to relax after her little episode when Rose got up to get her trunk. When she looked out the window it was pitch black, indicating that they were almost at their destination and needed to put on their robes soon. Just as she was about to reach up and grab her trunk, the carriage door was flung open and a tall thin boy with ginger hair was standing in the entryway with a smirk on his face.

"James I've found them!" he called out behind him.

"Nice one, Fred!" They heard from a distance. And within seconds James was standing beside him in the door way.

"So this is where you've been hiding bro," James smirked, making his way in and sitting down in between Trinity and Rose.

"I haven't been hiding anywhere," Al scoffed, sounding like a child who was getting told off by his mother. "Rose and I couldn't find you, so we thought we would just sit and wait."

"And you just left James and I worried sick thinking that you had fallen out of the train or worse!" Fred said laughing, as he sat down beside Al, pinching one of his cheeks.

James started to laugh as well, until he finally noticed the boy sitting on the other side of Fred.

"Hey, you're that Malfoy kid!" James said, pointing a finger at Scorpuis, all laughter disappearing from his voice.

"Yyyes," said Scorpius, stuttering slightly as he put his hand out for James to shake.

James stared at the boy's outstretched hand, then looked at his face again, giving him a look of disgust. "Al I know how badly you want to be in Slytherin," James said, smirking at his younger brother, "but you don't have to befriend a death eater's son just to get in."

"James!" Rose snapped, angry. "Stop being so rude!"

"But he's a Malfoy!" James replied as if that was a reasonable excuse for his rudeness. "Therefore, he can't be trusted," he finished, glaring at Scorpuis looking as if he was ready to hex him.

"And why is that exactly?" Trinity asked, squinting her eyes at James. He turned to look at her, giving her a look of mockery.

"Because, he was raised by Malfoys, so he is bound to end up just like his traitor of a father." James said, as if it was obvious.

Trinity scoffed, "Clearly you know less than I thought." She got up beginning to unpack her robes from her trunk. "The people who raise you and what's in your blood has little to do with the person you turn out to be. It's our choices that define us, not our heritage."

She had finally gotten her things down. She looked down to make eye contact with James who was staring daggers at her. She smirked, looking him up and down, "I mean look at you. Son of the famous Harry Potter, picking fights with first years just because of what's in their blood. Now if that's not proof enough, I don't know what is." With that she walked out of the compartment to go change.

Al starting immediately laughing, "Woah! She managed to completely humiliate you twice in one day!" He lifted up his hand to Scorpius for a high five. Scorpius accepted, the shame on his face finally being replaced with a small smile.

"She did not-"James started to say his face turning red again.

"Yes she did, and it serves you right!" Rose cut him off. Then she turned to Scorpius, "Just ignore him. He's all bark and no bite." She stood up and also left the compartment to change. The conversation inside of the compartment began to fade.

"She did kind of give it to you, didn't she?" Rose could hear the laughter forming in Fred's voice. "Oh Shut it." James barked back.

So what did u all think of that chapter please please review

love u guy's see u all soon x x


End file.
